


Hotel Room Bliss

by hopelessromantic18



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic18/pseuds/hopelessromantic18
Summary: This is set during the hotel room scene between Lana and Kalinda in episode 2x14. This is a continuance of the scene, one of the hottest moments between Special Agent Delaney and Kalinda Sharma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please be gentle (hehe).

Lana sets down her phone carefully on the table and returns to her seat across from Kalinda. By now, Kalinda has taken several long sips from her wine glass and it is almost empty.

“My my, someone is thirsty.” Lana says, smirking. She slides her foot up Kalinda's leg until she reaches the end of Kalinda's skirt, and then she moves her foot achingly slow back towards her calf.

Kalinda smiles. “And you're not?” Kalinda's gaze drops down to Lana's unbuttoned blouse. 

Lana immediately catches Kalinda's straying eyes. “Kalinda, it seems like you might be thirsty for more than just wine.” 

Kalinda bites her lip, unable to find a retort for the agent sitting across from her.

Lana stands up and walks towards Kalinda. She unbuttons her blouse a little more. “If only there were something we could do to...take away that thirst.” 

Kalinda moves her body towards Lana. She leans in and whispers into Lana's ear, “I think I have an idea”. Lana closes her eyes and lets out an almost inaudible moan. 

Kalinda begins to take off her boots and slowly puts them on the hotel floor, then she stands up and looks at Lana. She places her fingers on Lana's blouse and unbuttons it, then helps Lana take it off. By now Lana's breathing has become more audible. “Someone's impatient.” Says Kalinda, coyly.

Lana looks at Kalinda, and she can sense the vulnerability in Lana's eyes. Kalinda steps forward and removes Lana's bra, throwing it to the floor. She moves her hands up to Lana's hardened nipples, then takes one of them into her fingers and twists. Lana gasps. 

Lana bites her lip as she watches Kalinda take her nipple into her mouth, starting to suck on Lana's very swollen nipple. Lana didn't know how much she needed this until now.

Kalinda moves her hand down Lana's body achingly slow. She arrives at Lana's clit, drags her finger for a moment, and then slides her hand back up to Lana's breasts.

Lana looks hungrily into Kalinda's eyes. “Kalinda...” She pleads. “I'm really...”

Kalinda steps forward. “Horny?” She says, smirking. “Yeah, I can tell.” She presses her body against Lana's and Lana groans softly.

Lana can feel herself throbbing between their legs. She takes Kalinda's hand and tries to guide it underneath her skirt. “Not yet.” Kalinda says. She takes Lana's hand and slowly walks her back to the hotel bed. She pushes Lana onto the bed and then unzips her skirt and slides it down her body. Lana gives Kalinda a pleading look. “You're teasing me.” 

Kalinda smiles. “No, I'm just...putting you in a compromised position.”

Kalinda starts kissing Lana's neck, sucking gently. Lana groans. “Are you trying to give me a hickey, Kalinda? How am I supposed to go to work like this..” Kalinda shuts Lana up by shoving two fingers deep inside her. Lana gasps loudly and her hips shoot upwards. Kalinda pulls her fingers out and then meets Lana's lips with hers. She kisses Lana passionately, as if she had been waiting months for this moment. Then she makes her way down Lana's body again, ever so slowly. By now, Lana is so badly aroused that when Kalinda moves her hands down to take off Lana's panties, they're soaked through. “Someone's turned on,” She says, smirking. Lana shifts and says frantically, “Please..” 

Kalinda immediately takes her hand and slides two fingers deep inside Lana. Lana cries out. Kalinda moves her fingers slowly inside and out of Lana. Lana starts moaning loudly. Kalinda's fingers are touching the exact spot that Lana needs the most. She takes a third finger and begins moving them faster as Lana starts looking desperately for release. “God, make me come, Kalinda”, she cries out. Kalinda stops moving her hand and instead takes it out slowly. 

Lana whimpers. “Kalinda...” 

Kalinda drags her fingers across Lana's clit. “If you want me to make you come, you're going to need to beg.”

Lana's hand gravitates down to between her legs and Kalinda hears a sigh of relief coming from Lana's mouth. Kalinda quickly moves her hand and catches Lana's hand as it circles her clit. Lana cries out. “Oh no you don't.” Says Kalinda. 

Kalinda takes both of Lana's wrists and pins them up over her head. “I think we should take care of this...insubordination problem you have.” She grabs Lana's robe and takes out the string, then ties together Lana's wrists.

Lana moves her hips upward and groans. “Fuck me. Please, Kalinda.” 

Kalinda smiles but then frowns. “I don't know..doesn't sound very convincing to be honest.”

Lana cries out. “Please, Kalinda. I need your fingers inside me. Now.”

Kalinda smirks, then moves her way down Lana's body. She moves her head in between Lana's legs and places her mouth right on Lana's clit. Lana gasps and Kalinda feels her body jolt. She begins sucking on her swollen clit as Lana moans. She takes her hand and glides it up Lana's body and squeezes one of Lana's hardened nipples. Lana cries out. Kalinda takes her free hand and shoves three fingers inside Lana. She moves them slowly at first, then begins moving them faster as Lana's moans become louder. Lana had already been close to the edge before, and now Kalinda feels Lana's walls tightening around her fingers. “Oh god, Kalinda, I'm about to...” Lana's body tenses as she cries out, Kalinda's fingers still moving inside and out of her swollen area. Lana rides her fingers until her body stops pulsing. Then she looks up at Kalinda. Kalinda sits up and unties Lana's wrists. 

Lana begins to catch her breath as Kalinda stands up. “I think I should get back now.”

Lana immediately shoots out of bed and stands. “No, please stay. Let me fuck you.” She pulls Kalinda closer to her body and then slips a hand under Kalinda's skirt. She moves her hand down and feels how wet Kalinda is. Lana presses a finger against Kalinda's clit and whispers in her ear, “I can't let you go when you're this wet.” 

Kalinda looks in Lana's eyes and bites her lip. She knew she had to get back, but watching Lana orgasm just seconds ago made her too aroused to think straight.

Lana pins Kalinda against the wall. She doesn't remove her hand from underneath Kalinda's skirt. Instead, she thrusts two fingers inside Kalinda as Kalinda bites back a moan. She moves her fingers inside Kalinda as she watches her eyes close and her head fall back. Soon, Kalinda has trouble suppressing her moans and Lana hears her moan softly as she fingers her. She smiles to herself and begins circling Kalinda's clit with her other hand as she feels Kalinda getting closer to coming. She feels Kalinda trying to suppress the orgasm she's ever so close to. “Kalinda, let go” Lana whispers. Just the sound of Lana saying her name makes it impossible for Kalinda to hold on any longer. She moans loudly and cries out as she feels her body pulse and a rush of pleasure come over her. She feels Lana's delicate fingers inside her, moving slower and slower as she pulls them out. Kalinda opens her eyes. 

Lana looks at Kalinda and smiles. “I knew you were thirsty.”

Kalinda tries to steady her breathing. “I've got to go.” She says.

Lana frowns. “Kalinda...”

Kalinda grabs her boots and then walks towards the door. “Goodbye, Lana.”


End file.
